


Wintersend Tournament of Skyhold

by xDomino009x



Series: Noble, Exhalted, Beloved [3]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/F, Prepare for a sequel, Scheming, tournament
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-10
Updated: 2016-06-10
Packaged: 2018-07-14 06:18:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7156949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xDomino009x/pseuds/xDomino009x
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After weeks of sparring, Adair is finally facing off against her last opponent. Whoever wins this last match is declared the winner, showered with the honours of being the last fighter standing and a feast is held for their victory. Adair is determined to win.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wintersend Tournament of Skyhold

Sera grinned as she skipped along the cobbled floor of the Skyhold courtyard beside the Inquisitor, who was armed and armoured as though she was ready to take on another Coryphinus. Adair was indeed heading to take someone on, but the smirk on her lips told a different story than the hard line it had been set in for the last months of their campaign against the magister. Barks in the distance announced their arrival and a heavy body of beige fur barrelled into the elf, knocking her to the ground. lost under a wagging tail and too much slobber Sera admitted her defeat to the crowd.

There was a cheer as the elf flopped back on the cold floor laughing and began playing with the as yet unnamed Mabari. Cullen seemed to be debating what to do, whether he called of his faithful and over excited companion or let him continue enjoying his defeat of the rogue. before he had time to make a decision he was blocking a playful slash from Adair's blade, swung half-heartedly at his torso with no force behind it. He needn't really have bothered blocking - the blow would have bounced right off his armour.

But their battle was started. From under her draconic helmet the Herald grinned. Cullen had to admit the effect was unnerving. He had never gone into battle against his Inquisitor, only alongside her, and now he understood why she turned the blood of her enemies cold. Sometimes literally, it depended how she commanded her mages... But she had no mages with her now, and even if she did she was facing a Templar now. A voice in the back of his mind reminded Cullen she'd fought countless red Templars in all their mutated glory, but he chose to try and ignore it.

Her follow-up strike landed against his shield, this time with much more force behind it. Staggering backwards, surprised, Cullen found himself already near the edge of the ring. It was a position he needed to get out of quickly. He countered her next attacks with ease and parried his way back into the centre of the training ring. They battled too and fro, drawing more and more attention from the visitors and residents of Skyhold who hadn't realised a sparring match was taking place between the Inquisitor and her commander.

For a second Adair let her concentration wander to Sera, still playing happily with the mabari although they had relocated to the shelter of the stables. Cassandra and Varric stood close by her bickering about how well she and Cullen were fighting, and possibly placing bets on them at the same time. Vivienne was watching with something close to morbid fascination as they exchanged blows. And the floor came rushing towards her as Cullen's shield slammed fully into her body. ice greeted her and a gasp ran through their audience.

Above her Cullen cheered for himself and the crowd joined in. A good sport, she clapped along from the ground until he offered her a hand up. "Good fight Inquisitor," he beamed at her as he pulled her to her feet. Adair shook her head, "Good but not good enough. Those were some good moves Cullen, you'll have to teach me." He bowed his head and agreed at once that they should set up a training session with the other recruits. He was cut short. "As a friend, Cullen. Teach me as a friend, not a commander."

Cassandra huffed as she walked away and Varric pocketed a small leather pouch. Adair blinked in surprise - they actually had been placing bets.

 

"All hail Commander Cullen, who put the Inquisitor on her ass in front of everyone!" The hall erupted with cheers and laughter, Adair joining in as much as Cullen himself. Sera was sitting down a few seats, separated from her lover by visiting dignitaries and nobility once again. her grin was reassuring more than anything and Adair appreciated it, even if it wasn't needed. she had the backing of most of Thedas by now, even if they did argue about how it was wrong to give one woman so much power, being beaten in a sparring match didn't hurt as much as everyone seemed to think it would. In fact, she might have been glad to lose, just this once, against someone she knew was her brother in arms every other day of the week.

The Inquisitor and Cullen were sat beside each other, the Champion and the runner up of the sparring matches that had led them to face each other. It had been a long few days, but the bruises and occasional flesh wounds had been worth it. Entertainment for her people, training for her and a chance to finally face off against her commander... what more could she have asked for really? Between them the mabari chomped away at rare steak and dog biscuits, a curious mix no one would be quick to try. Leliana had forbidden the kitchen staff from cooking him roast nug ever again, after walking on in the grisly sight and spending the next half hour being calmed down by Josephine and writing hurried letters to Sparrow making sure Shmooples the third was still alright.

Sera glared at the here of them, but dug into her food none the less. Revenge would have to come later.


End file.
